


Violet Lightning & Jaded Eyes

by McMorpheus



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Billowing coat stuff, Gen, Guns involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McMorpheus/pseuds/McMorpheus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Hawkins, pistols and adversaries. Wild western action guaranteed. I imagine that the Captain followed through on her offer of giving him a recommendation for the Academy, but how does he try to recapture the highs of his adventurous glory days following graduation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violet Lightning & Jaded Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't help writing this after rewatching the film, there's so much fertile soil for what happens to Jim after his adventures with Silver! Recommended listening: Supermassive Black Hole by Muse or Eye of the Tiger by Survivor. May write more chapters about what happens next, depends on whether you guys want to read more. For now its just a one-shot.

A murky cloud was draped over every surface of the tavern. The smog was so thick that if you were to fire a laser gun in those cramped, cosy rooms, you would have been able to look straight through the hole it drilled, like a flaming distress signal flying through the darkness of space.  
This was exactly what James Pleiades Hawkins, First Ranking Officer in the Interstellar Space Fleet, did.  
As the crackling violet lightning arced through the smoky air, it ignited floating particles of soot and left a trail of falling sparks in its wake; these floated down onto hands of cards strewn haphazardly across the scorched tabletops following their owners' hasty rise from their seats, and settled on the film of scum on the surfaces of their abandoned drinks.  
Bulky humanoids shrouded in long dark coats, slender felinoids in tight black sailing gear, and a further assortment of the big, the bad and the ugly faced the lone spacer down - pistols drawn.  
A drop of blood rolled down the nose of the man whom he had just shot: plinked into his broken glass.  
The moment of stillness was shattered by screaming bolts of electricity criss-crossing through the space where the young man had been just a moment ago; they pierced the stained floorboards where he had stood and sent up an acrid smell of burnt alcohol, but none hit their target. He was already gone by the time the hordes of spacers had noticed the effects of his shot, and as he slipped out into the crisp night air he turned up the collar on his coat, striding away with a vicious smile curling his lips and sated revenge in his heart.  
James Hawkins (or as he had been nicknamed in the Interstellar Academy, Solar) had been hunting this particular Montressorian for months, following hot on his heels from spaceport to spaceport, but never quite catching him. The man had been wily, and covered his tracks well; but Solar had been cleverer. He knew all the tricks - having employed a fair few of them himself - and had finally scouted out the rogue at a small tavern hidden away in a nook in the planet Doradon's infamous blue-flame district, favourite haunt of space pirates.  
With a sense of finality and a grim set to his stubbled jaw, Solar trudged through the frigid wind towards his small one-man ship.  
He thought himself unnoticed, but behind him a shadow detached itself from the wall of the tavern and began to follow, stealthy as a Ginserian jaguar despite its size. The figure limped, one foot making a faint, hollow, metallic sound as it hit the veined marble ground of Doradon (quickly muffled by a gear shift), one point of orange light shining from where the right eye should be. The cyborg's mechanical eye zoomed in on Solar with a wary watchfulness, trying to reconcile this grungy vision with the memories he had of the bright-eyed boy who had sailed with him so many years ago. He grudgingly accepted what he was seeing of the man whom he had once loved like a son, and moved forwards to greet him.  
"Jimbo." He spoke the name in a rich, quiet rasp, with the surety of a leonine checkmating his prey.  
Solar stopped, back to his pursuer. He turned his head slightly and inclined it, replying "Silver.", in his deep hoarse voice. His coat billowed about him in the rising gale, and as he turned to Silver his weary eyes captivated the leonine's gaze, long plait snapping and an expression which said 'I expected to meet you'. His face was haggard and haunted, but it only served to heighten his haughty grace, and he cut a striking figure, tall and thin as he was with those large jaded eyes. "No one's called me by that name for a long time."


End file.
